deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Weiss Schnee VS Carter Kane (RWBY vs Kane Chronicles)
Weiss Schnee VS Carter Kane is User:Sergeant Hypocrite's, formally User:DA BOSS33's, what if death battle. It features Weiss Schnee from the RWBY web series and Carter Kane from the Kane Chronicles book series. Description RWBY VS Kane Chronicles! Which monster slayer with sort of magic powers can hold their own in the ring? Introduction Wiz: Magic. In real life, it's used for stage tricks and seemly impossible stunts. Boomstick: But in fiction, that shit goes out the window. If you've enough magical powers, you could kick serious ass. Wiz: Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Boomstick: And Carter Kane, the Eye of Horus. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Weiss Schnee Wiz: Dust. A source of energy used by the people of Remnant to power machines, run warships and serve a ammunition against the creatures know as Grimm. Boomstick: But it's not given to you for free and there are companies that produce Dust as a job. Wiz: Enter the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest dust producers in the world. Founded by Nicholas Schnee after the great war, the company was passed down to Nicholas' son-in-law, Jacques Schnee and his family. Boomstick: But despite being born into royalty, Weiss' childhood wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. Wiz: Due to backlash from Faunas Civil Rights Protest and the White Fang because of the company's mistreat of Faunas labor, Weiss often encountered her father stress-ridden and aggravated, which isn't also didn't help her lifestyle that the many family members and friends went missing and company board members being executed. Boomstick: Growing constantly tired of living up to others expectations, Weiss fled Atlas and headed into Vale to join Beacon Academy to become a huntress and was then placed in the color-coordinated team, RWBY, lead by Ruby Rose. Again, still not confusing at all. Wiz: Good thing for her, she brought the right weapons for the job. Her sword, Myrtnaster... Boomstick: Stupid name. Regardless, it's a strong sword, as it can cut through Giant Armor without a scratch. It also holds six slots just above the grip, each one containing a different amount of dust for nearly any situation. Wiz: Red dust is used for fire, as it set lines of flames at opponents, though sometimes not intentional. Blue dust is used for Ice, as it can create walls and thin sheets of ice on the ground and with her Semblance, shape and manipulate ice at will. BoomstickYellow dust is used for lightning, as she shoot yellow streaks of, well, lightning of course. Wind dust is used for wind, which Weiss uses to hold off certain attacks. Finally, Barrier dust is used for creating barriers, obviously, which when struck from the outside, sends off a shockwave that knocks back foes. ' Wiz: Like many other Huntresses before her, Weiss has unlocked her Aura, which creates a shield that coats her entire body. While she is using it, she can't be wounded, but still feels pain. '''Boomstick: But probably Weiss's most useful ability is her Semblance. Weiss's Semblance is Glyphs, which can be used for different purposes. Create platforms to skate on at high speed, generate platforms in midair which can manipulate her trajectory in the air, and can speed up her own actions. ' Wiz: Eventually, Weiss learned to use her Semblance to summon avatars she has previously defeated. And after numerous attempts, manages to fully summon the Arma Gigas. The Arma Gigas is very swift, despite its size, and a skilled swordsman. '''Boomstick: Not to mention, the thing's as tough as nails. The thing can tank numerous strikes and Dust attacks with minimal effort. However, it's unarmed attacks are often slow and can predicted pretty easily, so it's much better with a sword. Oh, and she can summon Grimms known as Boarbatusks. Hey, I pronounced that one right! Wiz: Boarbatusks are essentially boars, and mainly attack with a frontal charge. Lastly, she can use her Glyphs to teleport her summons, providing numerous options to catch enemies off guard. While her summons and Dust are powerful, Weiss is no slouch herself. She's one of the Vale Academy's most skilled sword-fighters, and can activate her Aura, which can create a shield around her to block deadly attacks. Boomstick: Weiss's Aura is strong enough to block a punch from a giant robot. You know, the same one that punched Yang through a concrete pillar? Which was around a force of 14 hunderd tons of force? And Weiss just blocked another one of those attacks. Wiz: She's cunning enough to sneak out of Atlas undetected, and tough enough to survive a plane crash, and later being impaled by a spear. Despite this, Weiss is possibly the physically weakest of her team. For example, after escaping from a pack of Grimm during a forest fire, Weiss is visibly exhausted. Boomstick: Her durability's not really any better, as she's been KO-ed on several occasions, including that spear from earlier. While her Glyphs are impressively tough, even they have their limit when pushed too far. Lastly, while she may be getting better with her summons, the large ones like the Arma Gigas take longer than her summons. Wiz: Despite this, Weiss is still a formidable opponent, and certainly not one to be underestimated. Boomstick: Mayt...Myster...Marty... AAAAAGH! HOW THE HELL DO YOU PRONOUNCE THAT NAME!? Weiss: I'm not siding with anyone. I'm doing what I feel is right, and that does not include wasting my time up here with these clueless people in Atlas. The Schnee family legacy isn't yours to leave. It's mine, and I'll do it as a Huntress. Carter Kane Wiz: In the early 21st century, the gods of ancient times are still alive. Taking refuge in the United States, Polls Who's your favorite? Weiss Schnee Carter Kane Who do you think will win? Weiss Schnee Carter Kane What do you prefer more? RWBY Kane Chronicles DEATH BATTLE! Location: Deserted Train Station, ??? As the last train leaves the station, a lone falcon flies down from the sky, landing on a lamppost. Observing the environment around it, the falcon sees a girl with white hair approach the platform. Weiss Schnee, arriving at the station, looks around, seeing nobody but the falcon. Weiss then opens a briefcase she was carrying in her right hand, revealing a crook and frail. Weiss: Okay, the others should be in a few minutes now. Ozpin should know what this thing is, maybe he... Her sentence is cut short when the falcon swoops down and scratches her before landing in a distance outside of Weiss's reach. Seeing the falcon as just a wild animal, Weiss closes the briefcase before turning around. ???: Excuse me, but that doesn't belong to you. Hearing a voice from behind her, Weiss turns around. Instead of the falcon, she sees a boy in jeans and a t-shirt standing in similar spots. Weiss: You can turn into a bird, nice. Who are you? ???: Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Carter Kane, and I can do more than become a bird. But for now, I need the crook and frail back. Weiss: Do know anything about it? Carter: It belongs to someone very powerful, and I'd rather stay on his good side, if that's enough for you. So, yeah. I need it back. When Carter walks towards Weiss to grab the briefcase, Weiss steps back, unsheathing Myrtnaster. Weiss: Sorry, but my friends need this. So back off. Carter draws his Khopesh in response. Carter: What happened to negotiating? FIGHT! KO! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Sword Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs